demigods_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Holtz
"You ask if he's a capable leader? They say he was trained by a Titan that he later killed. They say his sword changes form at his will. They say he's never smiled in true happiness because he never learned how. They say the angrier he gets the more fierce he fights. I would follow him to any end, as should you." -Michal, in defense of Brian Holtz Brian Holtz Brian Holtz is a teenage son of Athena. He is the main protagonist of Brian Holtz: Origins, and a main character in Demigods of the world, and one of the first to arrive in Camp Half-Blood. He is also a former Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Early Life Brian Pepper Holtz '''was born June 9, 1997. His parents were killed by a Hydra at a young age. He was brought to Camp Jupiter and learned to fight there. He served as the right-hand man of Krios, a recurring villain and arch nemesis of Brian Holtz, and mastered sword fighting before betraying him. He came to Camp Half-Blood after a while seeking peace. Life At Camp Half-Blood (Past Timeline) After coming to camp, Brian met Jason SkateWolf along with various other campers, Brian asked for the two camps to make peace. This launched the First Quest, on which Brian did not go. Weeks later, Krios possessed Brian, and attempted to kill Jason SkateWolf to eliminate any threats before his second attempt at taking the world. Eventually, Krios almost succeeds, but Jason is able to free Brians mind. Brian uses a nuclear bomb to defeat Krios, taking part of Texas with him and being launched to California. After this, Brian visits his friends in Camp Jupiter for a short while before coming back to Camp Half-Blood. Krios comes back one last time, but this time, aiming to kill Brian instead of use him, along with the other growing demigod threats. He launched 10 million troops and marched to Camp Half-Blood in The Attack of the 10 Million. Brian, Jason, and Darcy are the only ones to respond to this threat, and fight the whole army. Brian finds Krios in the midst of the battle, and they sword fight all the way to the Underworld. Brian looses both of his weapons and tackles Krios off of the cliffs of Tartarus, in the process getting stabbed in the heart by Krios's cursed blade, Polaris. Brian uses the last of his and Krios' willpower to teleport back to camp, where he is brought back to life, but slips into a coma. After insanity, he wakes up and learns grave news of the after effects of the wound would kill him. He leaves to Italy in search of a vial of a potion that would free his heart of the curse and prevent Krios regenerating in his body. but kill him in the process. When he comes back with the potion, he has it burried only to be used in extreme cases. After that, he attends a Camp Half-Blood masquerade ball, where he makes a deal to exchange his place in Camp with another person for a while. He releases Oliver, a son of Apollo. After he comes back, he spends a year in Camp Jupiter, predicting his soon demise and delaying it. When he comes back to Camp Half-Blood, he starts to have spasms which consist of him bleeding extremely. With the help of Hex, a fellow camper, he finds the aforementioned potion and proceeds to the Manhattan bridge to use it. Death (Past Timeline) '''Brian Pepper Holtz died July 8th, 2015. He drank the cleansing potion and died. Athena, his mother, saw him and took pity. She took all the cells in his body and rearranged, along with a tiny fraction of life force from every Apollo child to create a new boy, Hyant. Personality Brian is a natural-born leader. Brian hates to look overconfident and likes to make his enemies underestimate him, so he hides his smarts even though he figures out things faster than anyone. Brian doesn't trust many people, but those whom he does he gets very attached to them. He often gets very mad when those he love are put in danger, which gives him more strength, but his rages decreased as he aged. Brian loves his mother. Formerly, he thought she hated him, but after a while he started to gain a great mother-son relationship with her. Brian is a fighter for peace. He won't fight unless he has a good reason too. Brian is a master tactician. He can plan something to the exact detail and it usually always works. Brian is sarcastic. He used his humor to hide his sadness early in life and it stuck with him and cured his depression. Weapons * '''Khopesh: '''Brian's khopesh can change to any weapon he's wielded before. He was given it in Egypt. * '''Athena's Dagger: '''This dual bladed dagger was given to Brian by his mother. Sometimes, it is referred to as Titan's Bane, as that is what it was originally poisoned with.